


Simple Songs, simple drabbles

by orphan_account



Series: WW drabbles [12]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabbles based on musicWeek 17: Music
Relationships: Jafar/Kouen (Magi), Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)
Series: WW drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781512
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	1. Enja- Satan I Gatan

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I hate myself more than usual today. My head hurts after writing these, so I might go to bed. Hope everyone reading has a good night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ja’far and Kouen are in a messy patch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song: Satan I Gatan by Veronica Maggio. I really like her songs.
> 
> https://youtu.be/RdmyCcIGkgA

ouen was someone he wouldn’t forget, Ja’far wouldn’t allow himself to forget. Never forget Kouen’s mistake. it was all flooding back to him, Everything that was _them._

Ja’far gritted his teeth. His steps echoed on in the empty street when he ran.  
Ja’far laughed bitterly. He had been too naïve, hadn’t he? He wouldn’t be able too look at Kouen’s face, his hidden gem of a smile. He wouldn’t be able to look at him when serving drinks at the company.

Kouen need to move out of town, Ja’far would be looking for him as if he’s the devil himself.


	2. Ja’far: Patient is the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been wanting to write this for a long time 
> 
> https://youtu.be/XXH3KRnZYoQ

The fields Ja’far worked at were pretty.

Straw and stover as far as you could see, reaching to the horizon. Gentle streams ran through and around it.

Ja’far stayed until his hard work day to end. The time seemed longer, a gentle thing that never paused it’s travel, never ending. 

He waited long hours to see the moonlit surface, the moon’s pale pretty face. He couldn’t miss it, the nights calming tone, bringing the cicadas with it. Patient she was, as she waited under the sunlight hours for her time to arrive, and Ja’far had always waited for her, anxiously.


	3. Sinja- Vi Mot Världen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ja’far and Sinbad at a festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi mot världen (us against the world) by Veronica Maggio.
> 
> https://youtu.be/pGUbe0bhOys

Every possible colour was around him. Clothing that people around them wore.

Sinbad pulled him, hand clasped in Ja’far’s. The shadows of the crowd got thrown over them, two boys against the dark. Them against the world.

The music and lights were pretty, but the pressure was there. Ja’far felt it press against them. Trying to force them to bend.

They kept their chins up though, and Ja’far knew only Sinbad could make him feel this way, like they could win against anybody, and still be free.

Today they didn’t have to worry about anyone else, they could simply _live._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told, I accidentally deleted the first one of this, and couldn’t get it back. So I had to pick out the things I remember the most and try to salvage it.


End file.
